Charmed!
by The Shy Armadillo
Summary: Gaz finds herself thrown into charm school, a boarding school that uses magic to guide and correct mean teenage girls, and young adults. She hates it. Will she learn to get in touch with her kinder, feminine side, or will she get revenge on the person who did this to her?


Gaz finds herself thrown into charm school, a boarding school that uses magic to guide and correct mean teenage girls, young adults. She hates it. Will she learn to get in touch with her kinder, feminine side, or will she get revenge on the person who did this to her?

**A/N:** Gaz is 18 as this takes place. Nothing too serious will happen, just for humor/entertainment XD (Gaz is my favorite character anyways) I don't own IZ!

**Gaz...**

The 18 year old gamer had just arrived home from her local high school. She kept to herself, but she was in her usual angry mood. How she wished high school was over, as she detested being around the many fools that attended. The teachers were just as bad as the students. How she hated them all! Today was the worst though. She hated to even think of today's moronic events at idiot palace. She thought that with Dib off to college, school wouldn't be so annoying. But it wasn't any better, for at least she could actually talk to Dib. Today, however, school was just worse. She was a senior now, trying to get through the rest of it without ripping limbs from classmates. She had a bad headache, and when she arrived home, she took an aspirin to ease the pain.

_School sucks._ She said to herself, very bitterly, sipping water from a glass. She threw her back pack on the floor, deciding to just lay down and take a nap in her bed, in her dark, dreary room.

She fell asleep, and after some time passed, she rubbed her eyes and awoke. Only she wasn't in her room anymore!

**Everything was pink!**

In stark contrast to her goth-style room, she awoke in a room that had pink wall paper, pink comforter and bed set, and many cheery, inspirational posters. There were clothes hanging on a line, which looked like, blech, some weird school uniforms, composed of a pink tie, poofy white shirt, blue skirt, and white nylons.

_**"What the fuck?!" **_She shouted, her eyes snapping open as she eyed the unfamiliar room. It wasn't in her own room, she was somewhere else entirely! She ran to the door, opening it up. How did she get here? She tried to walk out the door, but an unseen barrier was pushing her back. Instead she tried smashing the windows with her fists. The glass broke, but when she tried to escape, the same invisible barrier pushed her back. Desperate, she tried hitting the wall, punching holes in it, and throwing a chair. While it was physically broken, magically, not a chance. She was stuck in here. Wherever here was. She sat back down on the bed for what seemed like an hour, until she heard knocking on the wall. A female figure, an older woman with a light blue dress uniform on, entered the room. She had red hair, neatly tied up in a bun on her head, and stern eyes.

"Ah, you finally made it. I've been expecting you." She said, as she was able to enter the room, no problem at all.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Gaz wanted to know, as she approached her, ready to attack if need be.

The woman backed off, slightly out of fear. This Gaz girl was different from the rest. "I, am Headmistress Katherine. This is my boarding school."

Gaz gave her a cocky look. "And just why the fuck am I in boarding school? Regular school isn't torture enough?"

"I have been expecting you. You are here for a reason. Let me clarify; this is more of a charm school, for young women like yourself." She explained.

"Did my Dad place me here? I'm 18, lady. I can just sign myself out and get on with my life." Gaz fired off.

"No. Your father didn't place you here. And you cannot leave. This room is warded by magic. This is an experience. One you really need." The Headmistress told her.

"I don't need anything! Let me the fuck out of here before I make you wish I was never born!" She threatened, grabbing her arm and ready to fight.

"This is what I'm speaking of. Proper women do not fight. They don't speak like that. They have good manners, and...good clothes." Headmistress said.

"What the fuck are you-"

"You need to learn how to interact better with others. Your life isn't so bad. You need to learn manners, you need to become a proper young woman. School starts tomorrow at 8:00 AM. You can find uniforms over there." Headmistress Katherine told her.

"I'm not going to school. I'll just lay here in bed all day. And I'm not wearing some stupid, lame uniform." Gaz spat, growing huffy.

"Yes, you shall. We shall see, and all the other women must wear them." Headmistress said.

"I'm not. Uniforms suppress creativity, and I hate wearing skirts!" Gaz shouted, now enraged.

"Uniforms bring groups of people together, and skirts are the proper wear for ladies...not your holey black jeans or boyish shirt." Headmistress said, almost in disgust.

"Bullshit. A lot of women wear t shirts and jeans." Gaz argued.

"Feminine women wear skirts, dresses. They wear pantyhose and panties." The older woman strictly told her.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Some girls like to wear that stupid stuff, others don't. And don't say that word." Gaz complained.

"What word? **Panties?**" Headmistress asked.

"Yeah. It's just annoying." The young purple haired woman said in anger.

She laughed. "You're going to be _wearing_ them soon. You shall learn to become more lady-like, and part of that is _dressing_ lady-like." Headmistress explained.

"Over my dead body! Now just get out of my way. I'm leaving this stupid place." Gaz yelled, pushing past her.

"Not before we make some proper changes, dear." Headmistress Katherine declared, trying to stop her.

With the snap of the Headmistress's fingers, a bright pink light appeared, surrounding Gaz, even lifting her up. Within a few moments of struggling and fighting against this magical force, Gaz dropped to the ground. A new outfit appeared on the tough girl. Gone were her gray tee shirt and black jeans. She found herself in a dress! She hadn't worn an actual dress before! Even her usual straight black "dress" she worn as a child, she wore pants underneath. She could be described as kind of tomboyish, and she detested anything that was too girly. Now, she was wearing a pink frilly, poofy, white lace trimmed dress, it's length a few inches above her knees. She looked down, as she was now wearing white nylons, which rose a few inches above her knees, and had little pink bows tied on. She was wearing pink high heels. She turned to move, but found she was feeling stiff, as the dress had a pink corset sewn into it, to keep her posture straight. _Worse_ than that...she realized her undergarments felt different. No more sports bra, no, that was replaced by a pink push up brassiere! As she stood up, she realized her boy shorts were gone as well, as the short length of the poofy dress revealed that she was now wearing panties, covered by white, frilly lace bloomers! She pushed down on the poofy dress, trying to hide them. It was a nightmare! She would rather be naked, or wear a trash bag than this stupid dress!

The Headmistress was quick to leave the room, standing behind the barrier where Gaz couldn't get to her. "Sorry. No more boy clothes, sports bras, and, ugh, boy shorts as most of you like to wear. You are to transform into a proper woman. Dresses, skirts are permitted only. No more jeans, or pants, only panties. Lessons start at 8:00 AM. Bring your best attitude. I usually have most of the girls start by wearing a uniform, but you...you get to start off by wearing the girly dresses first." She explained, trying to stay stern, before quickly departing.

**"Curse you!" **Gaz furiously screamed. She kicked the barrier furiously, and a little to fast, for the stiff new shoes caused her to stumble and fall over.

Gaz heard laughter, and was quick to notice that her new dress was up as she lay on the ground, revealing her frilly panties for the world to see. Her face turned bright red as she stood up and tried to straighten the dress out, pushing down on it, trying to hide her new frilly panties with the short dress.

"Well if it isn't little Bo' Peep! Where's your sheep! Ha!" Another girl snorted, amused with the frilly dress the newest addition to the school wore.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gaz furiously screamed, trying not to wobble in her high heeled shoes.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of someone wearing a dress like _that!"_ The girl with straight black hair giggled. "Nice _panties_, Bo Peep!"

"**Just shut up!**" Gaz yelled, slamming the door shut.

She quickly undressed, taking the girly gear off and ripping it to shreds, and finding a light blue bathrobe to wear in her new closet. It wasn't the best, but it was better than their stupid uniforms, and that stupid dress!

"I have to get out of this stupid place." She told herself, as she sat down on the bed, trying to think of a way out. About six minutes later, a pink light appeared around her, lifting her up. She tried to fight it, trying to desperately escape the pink light as if it was something from a horror film. As much as she struggled against the magic, the robe she wore was tossed to the side. She soon felt a pink brassiere wrapping itself around her! Once firmly hooked into the bra, she felt herself being unwillingly slipped into a pair of pink frilly panties...then white frilly bloomers over top of them! White lace nylons complete with white garters slid onto her legs as she tried to escape! She kept kicking and trying to rip off the frilly, un-Gaz-like ensemble, however, a pink dress formed around her, plus high heels to complete her look.

Once the look was complete, she was released by the magical force. She flopped back down on the bed, staring down at herself...it was the same freaking pink dress/bloomer combo that appeared again!

**"Ugh!"** She screamed in both horror and pure anger, ripping the clothes off once more. **"I'm going to _destroy_ that bitch!"**

After hours of tearing off the same clothes, it seemed the same dress, corset, and undergarments appeared roughly every six to seven minutes. Feeling furious and stressed, Gaz finally just layed down on the bed, still wearing the poofy, constricting dress. The new clothes were rather deceptive; they were soft, delicate, and frilly, yet stiff and hard to move around in...she could barely move in the short perky dress without it showcasing her bloomers and nylon stockings, something she believed the Headmistress deliberately intended for her embarrassment. To top it all off, there were no video games, which only served to further anger her. She looked at herself in the mirror, cringing at the outfit she was _forced_ to wear, clenching her teeth. It was horrible! She looked like an anime nightmare! Or a dainty, delicate girly girl...Or a living doll being forced to play dress up! How she always _hated_ dresses, she _hated_ corsets, she _hated_ **panties!** She hated when people even _said_ the word! And now she was **_wearing_** them! Just when she was about to lay back down, she noticed energy moving from her fingertips. Dark purple. Her own energy. And perhaps her own way out of this mess, and to fight off this magic.

**"I'll get my revenge on this place! They will pay!"** She furiously vowed, a horrific look now appearing on her face. She was determined to bring this place, and it's moronic teacher, to their weird knees!


End file.
